


Mistletoe (Part 2)

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mirandy Christmas Fanfic Fest, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Here is the next prompt (or really part/version 2 of the first prompt) for my Christmas Fanfic Fest. This time around, it's Andy who takes the initiative!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Mistletoe (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my alternate version of the mistletoe prompt because I couldn't just pick one! Hope you enjoy!

Andy climbed the steps of the townhouse eagerly awaiting what was inside. Miranda, who she was sure was the love of her life. The woman of her dreams.

Truly it was any other day, she was only dropping off the dry cleaning and the book, but she was hoping Miranda would call on her as she often did.

It would be Christmas eve in a day or so, and she knew that this year Miranda would be spending it alone. The girls were at their father’s house for some of the holidays. She was hoping Miranda would accept her company.

She unlocked the door and entered the house, quietly she hung the dry cleaning and placed the book on the table.

Andy waited for a moment, hoping to hear Miranda’s voice through the house- nothing. There was absolutely nothing.

The house was dead silent, but Andy knew where to go if she wanted to find Miranda. Carefully she climbed the plush carpeted stairs, up towards Miranda’s study. Once she got the landing, she saw the soft glow of Miranda’s desk lamp casting shadows down the hall.

Following the light, she gently pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Miranda was a vision in a pale pink slip, curled up on the small sofa with a glass of red wine dangling from her fingers. She seemingly stared off into the room, her mind clearly miles away.

Andy sighed. This was the woman she loved more than she ever thought possible.

“Miranda.” 

It was only but a whisper, but it carried to the farthest reaches of the world where Miranda’s attention was held, and it brought her back.

Miranda turned, clearly surprised to see her.

Her cheeks seemed a little flushed, perhaps from the wine. She pulled the blanket in her lap up to her chest.

“Andrea.”

They stayed that way for several moments. Andy couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the woman in front of her.

Miranda broke the spell when she glanced down at Andy’s empty hands.

“The book?”

Andy shrugged a little.

“It’s on the table downstairs.”

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

“You didn’t think to bring it with you when you decided to intrude further into my house?”

Andy shrunk back, she should have expected that. 

“I was hoping we could talk.”

Miranda froze, then seemingly collapsed in on herself. Like her castle had fallen to the ground.

“Oh.”

Andy had not expected that. Though perhaps she should have. Miranda was obviously missing her daughters. She felt herself being launched back in time to the hotel room in Paris, where Miranda bared her soul. She had hated the brokeness then, and she didn’t much like it now. Miranda deserved better, and Andy wanted to give it to her.

Andy entered the room slowly, giving Miranda time to dismiss her, or show her disapproval should she decide that. She didn’t.

So she sat down on the couch next to her. Miranda followed Andy with her eyes, raising a brow as if to say, well now what?

Andy watched the myriad of expressions shift across Miranda’s face. Her eyes catching on the curve of Miranda’s lip, the arch of her brow and the slope of her nose. 

“Why must you always look at me like that?” Miranda hissed, as she turned away.

“Like what?”

Miranda scowled.

“I don’t need your pity.”

Andy sighed, placing a hand on Miranda’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze then caressing the silk of the slip she wore.

“I have never pitied you.”

Miranda glared at her, but Andy could see her façade was slipping.

“Then what are you doing here?”

Andy moved closer, reaching into her pocket.

“Well-”

Andy paused. Miranda was watching her with crystal blue eyes, lips parted in anticipation. She decided to cut the pleasantries. 

She carefully removed the slightly wilted plant from her pocket, and held it by the stem above her head. 

Miranda glanced at it and immediately as the realization coloured her face, her cheeks and chest blushed deliciously. Mistletoe.

“Andrea-”

“Miranda I would very much like to kiss you.”

Miranda didn’t move as Andy leaned in closer to her, and she refused to meet Andy’s eyes, but she didn’t pull away. 

With her other hand, Andy cupped Miranda’s cheek and pulled them together achingly slow. 

She brushed her lips oh so gently against Miranda’s once, then twice. The third time Miranda leaned into it slightly, and Andy swore she heard her whimper as she bestowed the softest kiss she could muster. Something that was all warm breath and pressed lips, like their very souls were connecting.

Andy didn’t want to go too fast for Miranda, so she pulled back, to check in. The mistletoe forgotten.

Miranda’s eyes were wide, her lips parted.

“Oh.”

Andy brushed Miranda’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“Was that okay?”

Miranda nodded slowly, suddenly seeming shy as she glanced down from Andy’s loving gaze.

Andy smoothed her thumb back and forth across Miranda’s cheek. Miranda leaned into it and her eyelashes fluttered bashfully.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

“Andrea-”

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

Miranda sighed, and met Andy’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

Andy’s face split into a blinding smile, and Miranda’s chest felt like it was constricting. Completely against her will, Miranda responded with a small smile of her own. Andy thought her heart might burst.

“I want you to spend Christmas with me.” Andy blurted out.

Miranda’s eyes widened.

“You do?”

Andy blushed slightly at her outburst.

“I mean- I would like it very much if we could spend Christmas together. There is no one on this earth, I would rather spend it with.”

Miranda bit her lip, and suddenly without any warning she leaned into Andy’s space. It wasn’t at all as graceful as Andy expected, their noses bumped before Miranda’s mouth found purchase on Andy’s gentle smile. It was more demanding this time, as one of Miranda’s hands crept into Andy’s hair. The other wrapped around Andy’s waist, pulling them flush against each other.

Andy hummed softly as Miranda’s tongue pushed insistently against her bottom lip, pleased that Miranda was taking charge. She parted her lips, and pushed Miranda back onto the couch.

They parted, their bodies still pressed together.

Miranda smiled softly, her breathing shallow.

“I would like that _very_ much.”

Andy smiled in return.

“You would?”

Miranda nodded. She wrapped one of her legs around Andy’s hips, and dragged her hand up Andy’s back. She looked away again as she bit her lip.

“Kiss me again?”

Andy chuckled, moving a hand to caress Miranda’s bare thigh from knee to hip.

“You need only ask, my love.”

Miranda smiled big and bright in return, her cheeks blushing again as she nodded enthusiastically.

Andy kissed her again, and again. Then she kissed both Miranda’s cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin, her throat. Then she kissed absolutely everywhere she could reach, her hands rubbing and caressing as much as she could.

When she was done, Miranda’s skin was pink, and flushed. Her breathing shallow.

“Stay? With me- please?” Miranda breathed softly.

Her hands were reaching, and grabbing at Andy, as if to make sure she was truly real. That she was truly there with her.

“If you’ll have me.”

Miranda nodded, pulling Andy’s mouth to hers again.

“Yes, yes. You’re mine. Please stay.”

Andy laughed as Miranda pressed their lips together demandingly. Miranda growled impatiently, tugging at Andy’s hair, and kissing her viciously. Andy separated them, much to Miranda’s displeasure.

“Miranda, love, relax. I’m not going anywhere.”

Miranda frowned as Andy stood from the couch.

“Come on.”

Miranda resisted.

“Where are you going, Andrea.”

Andy gave her a mischievous grin.

“I am taking the most beautiful woman I have ever seen to bed. Do you suppose she’d be alright with that?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes, but a smirk played on her lips.

“Cheeky.”

Andy grinned, helping Miranda to her feet before following her to her bedroom.

The look Miranda gave her before she sauntered off to her room, would not be something Andy would soon forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the last one for the mistletoe. I hope you enjoyed it! From now on the fic order will be a surprise (the order is based on ya'lls votes) so stay tuned for the next thirteen prompts!!! 
> 
> As always, I love to hear form you guys :)))))))


End file.
